What they do
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Don't let the rating scare you! The pairings run as followed, there are NO mistakes! YusukexKeikoxBotan HieixKurama YukinaxKuwabara KeikoxBotan and later...YusukexKurama!
1. Default Chapter

hey everybody, this is kairi bringing you a whole new fic! now then, I don't really own the title of this fic or YYH, so anyway read away!

Yusuke laid in his bed with two young girls laying beside him, both clinging to him. He looked to his right to see Keiko his long time girlfriend and to his left was Botan. He sighed, "I'm a pretty lucky guy, I convinced both of them to be mine, and now they are." he said. "It's so strange, but still, I'm a pretty lucky guy." I said to himself and then closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

A/C: OK, I know that wasn't very long, but it's just an intro chapter, so tell me what you think!


	2. Don't say a word

hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the next part to my fic: don't say a word! I know it's a little vague in the beginning, but yes they were sleeping together before the fic opened(I just can't put that kinda thing on , I respect and understand why they wouldn't want us to talk about that kind of stuff in our fic's) oh well, read away!

It was early the next morning and Botan and Keiko were both walking to school cheerfully and Yusuke-less. "It's such a beautiful day, it's too bad Yusuke didn't want to walk with us." Keiko said.

"Well knowing him he's probably not even going to school, you know how he is." Botan laughed.

Keiko hesitated, and looked down to the floor, "Um, Botan...?" Keiko asked nervously.

"Don't worry about yesterday Keiko, if it didn't mean anything to you then you don't have to pretend like it meant something to you." Botan said.

"But did it mean anything to you?" Keiko asked blushing.

"Well," Botan paused and then held Keiko's hand. "I don't know, I guess I'm just as confused as you are." Botan smiled.

"Oh, well, do you think people will notice if we're holding hands?" Keiko asked nervously, the color leaving her face.

"What are you talking about, nobody takes this trail, we're fine." Botan said, then they stopped and she kissed Keiko on the cheek.

Keiko giggled lightly, then stood on her tip-toes and kissed Botan on her lips, "Yeah, no one's here." she said, the color coming back to her face, and so with their fingers laced Keiko and Botan walked to school cheerfully.

Yusuke laid on his bed lost in slumber as Atsuko knocked on his door. "Get up Yusuke!" she exclaimed.

Yusuke fell off his bed and rubbed his head, "What's your damage?" he asked.

"Number one, you're late for school, and number two..." Atsuko held up a black and pink lace thong. "Whose are these?" she asked angrily.

"ACK! Botan's thong! How'd you get that?!" Yusuke exclaimed jumping up and snatching them from Atsuko.

"Botan's, I thought these belonged to Keiko or some other vulnerable girl, why Botan?" Atsuko asked.

"It's nothing mom, geez, just mind your own business." Yusuke mumbled under his breath, "All you do is nag, no wonder you don't have a man."

Atsuko punched Yusuke on the back of his head. "I'm just asking because I'm concerned about your relationship with Keiko." she replied.

"Well don't be, she knows about everything." Yusuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Atsuko asked.

"Let's just say I've got everything under control." Yusuke chuckled.

"Hm, I'm not even gonna get into this one, I'll just let you learn this lesson on you own." Atsuko said, then she left the room.

"What do you mean learn this lesson on my own?!" Yusuke called, but he got no reply, "Hey woman! I'm talkin' to you!" he called.

"Hiei, I can't stay any longer, I have to go now." Kurama scolded playfully as he tried to pull away from the fire demons grasp.

"You're not going anywhere." Hiei said, and then pulled Kurama in for a final kiss.

"I'll see you later." Kurama said as Hiei stroked his long red mane.

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes thoughtfully, "We could just run away right now, just the two of us." he said.

"And what do you think my human mother would say, she'd be worried sick." Kurama said.

"I'll be at your house after school Kurama, you'd better not keep me waiting." Hiei said.

"Of course, I'll be home as soon as I can." Kurama said, and with that the two parted ways.

"ACHOO!" Kuwabara sneezed fiercely as Yukina walked into his room with a warm bowl of soup. "Oh thanks baby." Kuwabara said reaching for the bowl.

"You're welcome Kazuma, I'm just glad that Koenma let me stay in this world for a while to look after you." she said rubbing his hair as he blew on the soup.

"So did you hear?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hear what?" Yukina asked.

"Urameshi, he, Botan...Keiko..." Kuwabara started.

"What about them?" Yukina asked innocently.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing! this soup sure is good!" Kuwabara exclaimed nervously drinking it as Yukina just smiled at him.


	3. Rise of the old flame

Hey everybody, it's kairi bring you the next part to my superly cool fic! now in case you were wondering, things will get worse, even though everyone thinks they're getting better, oh well, those crazy kids, we anyways read away!

Yusuke lazily walked out of his apartment door, and strolled down the walkway. "This is just great, I'm late as usual, and those groupies didn't even wait for me." he grumbled to himself. (In case you were wondering, Keiko and Botan are the groupie's.)

At the bottom of the stair case Yusuke could hear huffing and puffing, and the sound of someone running, it was a girl and she was repeating, "I'm late, I'm late!"

Yusuke ran down the stairs to see who it was, but it was just Alicia, Yusuke's ex-flame from another world. "Where's the fire cowboy?" he asked coolly.

She stopped, turned to him and straightened her glasses. "Do I look like a boy to you?" she asked.

"With that hair cut you do." he chuckled, but it was kind of true, she was 5'4 and her hair was a light brown and she was biracial-half white and half black-she had freckles and her hair barely covered her ears and teased the back of her neck.

"Why are you so late anyway, I know I'm usually late, but you're never this early." she said as they began to walk with each other.

"Botan and Keiko would know, they're the reason, my neck is still sore." Yusuke replied as he rubbed his neck.

Alicia stopped, "Wait a minute, is this another one of your derogatory jokes, because if it is it's not funny." she said, a frown on her face.

"It's no joke I swear, Keiko might be too scared to tell you, but not Botan, she'll probably fill you in on the entire thing." Yusuke said as they began to walk again.

There was a silence, and then Alicia said, "Is Keiko still mad at me...for back then...?"

"I dunno, she never talks about it anymore." Yusuke replied.

"It's funny...we're so incompatible...and to think we actually used to be an item..." Alicia said, then her voice faded away.

"Let's not get into that right now, remember, we said it would be best if we were just friends...for Keiko...so everything would be normal..." Yusuke said.

"Now that you, Botan and Keiko have a supposed fling going on, I don't think things will ever be normal between any of us again." Alicia giggled.

Somewhere else

Keiko and Botan sat in the outside eating area at Sarayuski-don't know if I spelled it right- Junior High enjoying their lunch. "It's such a gorgeous day, good thing Yusuke isn't here he'd probably just ruin it by asking us for more than half our lunch." Botan said jokingly.

"You're probably right." Keiko smiled, but she could see past Botan, and saw that Yusuke was coming from inside the school with someone. Keiko desperately squinted her eyes.

"What's wrong do you see someone?" Botan asked.

"Yeah I see Yusuke, but he's with some girl, but I can't make out who it is." Keiko replied.

"With another girl?" Botan asked, then she turned around, and she and Keiko gasped in unison. "Is that?!"

"I think so, but I thought they didn't talk anymore." Keiko said.

"Do you think she's trying to get back with him?" Botan asked.

"That home-wrecker better not be! Come on Botan, let's go see what they're talking about." Keiko said getting up, and she and Botan went over to Yusuke and Alicia who were lost in conversation.

With Yusuke and Alicia

"Thanks for buyin' me lunch I owe you one." Yusuke said.

Alicia giggle, "Nah, it's on the house, I needed to pay you back anyway."

"For what? I never did anything for you." Yusuke replied.

"Uh-huh, you made me happy for a really long time, and I'm thankful for that, just never forget the magic between us...the real magic that only we could share..." she replied as she blushed softly.

"Hey you guys." Keiko said from about three yards away.

"K-Keiko, hi." Yusuke said.

"Hey Keiko, hey Botan." Alicia smiled.

"We haven't seen much of you for a while Miss Alicia, so what happened to your secretary job you got from Koenma?" Botan asked with a giggle in her voice.

"Well...after he fired me for being so lousy at filing, alphabetizing, and just about every other task he gave me he said he'd let me stay in Makai." Alicia smiled.

"For how long?" Keiko asked.

"Well, he said he would let me stay...well..." Alicia looked at her hands and began to count her fingers, "Well I think he's letting me stay forever." she smiled.

"You're family must really worried about though, what about them?" Keiko asked.

"Oh I just told them that I got pregnant and I ran away." Alicia replied.

Alicia is a character from one of my other stories, I just brought her into this one, but in the others she looks a little different though!


	4. New case!

hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the next to my YYH fic! In case any of you were wondering, yes, Alicia in this story is from my other fic: I think we're alone now. well anyway, read away!

Keiko, Botan, Yusuke and Alicia all sat down in their class room, lunch had ended a while ago. "This is so exciting, I can't believe we have some classes together!" Alicia said cheerfully.

"Yeah, great." Keiko said with the enthusiasm of a cactus.

Mr. Iwamoto walked into the classroom, and suddenly everything fell silent. "Sit down and we'll get started.

Everyone obeyed fearfully, except, yep you guessed it, Yusuke. He stood in the back of the room lighting a cigarette carelessly. "Yusuke sit down, Mr. Iwamoto looks really serious." Botan whispered.

"So what? I don't havta listen to that big lug if he has somethin' to say to me he can talk to me personally." Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke..." Keiko pleaded with big eyes.

Yusuke looked at her, "Alright I'll sit down." he said and then he got down in the chair.

"Yusuke!" Mr. Iwamoto shouted, "Principals office, now." he continued.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I said go!" Mr. Iwamoto shouted as he pointed to the classroom exit.

"Fine then, see ya." Yusuke said and he got up and left.

"Yusuke." Alicia said as she grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Yusuke said, and then he left.

Alicia picked up her book nervously and looked around to Keiko and Botan. "(Talk about uncomfortable, this takes the cake, I can't stay here with just them, Keiko hates me.)" she thought.

Somewhere else

It was just after lunch at Kurama's school and he sat in the back of the classroom reading a book and waiting for classes to continue. Then there was a tap on the window, Kurama looked over to see it was Hiei. He got up and opened the window, "Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"Seems like there's a problem in spirit world." Hiei said.

"What's happened?" Kurama asked.

"Koenma says that there's a thief on the loose." Hiei replied.

"Koenma called us just to stop a common thief?" Kurama asked in confusion.

"It's not just any thief, take a look at these." Hiei said handing Kurama some photos.

Kurama looked at the photos, "These are some very impressive photos, but who is it?" Kurama asked.

"We don't know, that's why Koenma having us look for who it is, she took a lot of things from spirit world intelligence that they say is really important." Hiei replied.

"So when do we leave,...and how do you know it's a girl?" Kurama asked.

"Because she left this ransom note at all four locations the robberies took place." Hiei said and he handed Kurama a piece of paper.

Kurama sniffed it, "It' smells like that new Britney Spears perfume." he said. (Yeah I know I'm obsessed with Mrs. Federline/Spears)

"Read the note, not the brand of her perfume." Hiei said.

"'I'm slick

I'm sly

You'll never catch me!

With moves so swift

And radiant beauty

I'll rob all of spirit world

Before I turn thirty.

Love

Danzy the Banshee

XOXO

"Well that's certainly weird." Kurama said. "So are you going after her as well?" he asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't waste my time going after some rhyming banshee!" Hiei exclaimed.

"What has she stolen from spirit world so far?" Kurama asked.

"They say she took the newly repaired Forlorn Hope, Chapter Black, all the spirit detective items, and the Tide's Crush." Hiei said.

"The Tide's Crush, that's a new one." Kurama said. "The Tide's Crush holds the power of water, and let's the user manipulate any and all water, so why would she need that?" Kurama asked.

"I think you just answered your own question." Hiei said.

"Oh, well I've got to get out of here, everyone will be coming back soon, are you the only one not taking part in the case?" Kurama asked as they began to climb out of the window.

"Nope, the baka's sick." Hiei said.

"Well it's a good thing that Yukina is here to take care of him." Kurama chuckled.

"What was that?!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Don't act like you didn't know." Kurama smiled.

"How did she get here fox?!" Hiei demanded as he grabbed Kurama by his collar

"Hey!" a girl exclaimed from behind them.

Kurama and Hiei turned around to see all the girls in Kurama's class who usually watched him after lunch. "Hello girls." Kurama smiled nervously.

"Hold on Kurama, we'll get that freaky little man away from you." one said.

"No, wait, you don't understand." Kurama began, but it was too late, the girls ran over and pushed Hiei out of the window. (Did I mention that they were in a two story building?)

"NOOOOOOO!" Hiei exclaimed as he plummeted to the ground. There was a loud crashing sound and Kurama looked out the window.

"Are you alright Hiei?!" Kurama called.

But Hiei took off to Kuwabara's house repeating, "I'll kill him if he touches her! I'll kill him if he touches her!"


	5. Yoko's daughter

Hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the next part to my YYH fic, I don't own YYH, sigh, well anyway last time you know that Yusuke was reunited with his former love, but the reunion was cut short when Mr. Iwamoto told Yusuke to leave the classroom, and you also know that Hiei is on his way to kill Kuwabara, oh well, read away!

Yukina put a bowl of hot soup in front of Kuwabara and steered it gently. "Hey Yukina baby, it's not like I don't like your soup and all, but this is like the tenth bowl you've given me, don't you think that's enough?" Kuwabara pleaded.

"None sense." Yukina smiled as she took a spoonful and put it in Kuwabara's mouth with a smile on her face as though he never said a word. "I want you to get well Kazuma, and so you'll eat until you're better." She smiled.

As Kuwabara swallowed his soup miserably Hiei peered angrily through the window, "How dare that baka bad-mouth Yukina's wonderful cooking?!" he exclaimed to himself. "I'll kill him, I swear I will!" Hiei exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword.

"Do you think that's wise Hiei?" he heard a girlish voice form behind him.

"Go away, you'll get your wish, just leave me alone right now." Hiei replied.

"But you promised me I'd get to see my daddy, you promised me that I could see Koenma too." it said.

"Well your daddy's busy right now, I don't think he'd remember you anyway." Hiei replied.

"But that's not fair he remembered everything else and you said that he'd remember me!" she wined.

Hiei sighed. "He's at school right now, you can go see him, but stay out of sight." Hiei repled.

"Oh thank you mister Hiei, I'll be back later." she said and the young BANSHEE (hint hint) bounced away.

"Don't remind me." Hiei mumbled to himself.

Back at school Alicia sat quietly with her face burried in her textbook, she didn't dare look up, she knew that Keiko still had feelihgs of hate toward her. "(Great, this is just great! I'm stuck here with my arche nemisis and Yusuke got sent to the office! I hate this so much!)" Alicia thought.

"So Alicia." Keiko mumbled, the girl jumped and her glasses nearly fell off her face but she pulled them up.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what you and Yusuke were talking about at lunch.." Keiko replied.

"(I bet you would like to know you hussy!)" Alicia thought, "He was just thanking me for buying him lunch, that's all. (You selfish whore!)"

"Thanks." Keiko whispered, then she turned to Botan. "He didn't tell her." she said.

"Thank goodness, I was so scared." Botan said breathing easy now.

"But earlier you were saying that there's nothing to be afraid of." Keiko said.

"That's becuase I wanted to be strong for you." Botan replied.

"You're so sweet." Keiko whispered, and kissed Botan's hand, and from the corner of her eye, Alicia saw and heard everything.

At Kurama's school he was lost in a novel as everyone else chattered mindlessly.

Danzy sat in the nearest tree and watched Kurama silently. "Father..." she whispered to herself. "What have you become, what have they made you?" she asked as a tear rolled down the side of her cheek. "Please, return to the father you once were, and I'll give you the woman you once loved." Danzy said as she peered into the Forloren Hope.


	6. First Kiss

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had a lot to do, so read away!

Of course instead of going to the office Yusuke went on the roof of the school building to smoke. (I hear that smoking is really addictive!)

"Geez, I can never catch a break around here!" he exclaimed as he lit a match, put it up to his cigarette and threw it away.

"Smoking is a really bad habit Yusuke." Kurama said as he walked over to his friend.

"I didn't know you skipped too fox, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Koenma's called for our help, someone's robbed his fathers vault again." Kurama replied.

"So where's three-eyes and Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Kuwabara is sick, so Yukina is taking care of them, so of course Hiei is watching over them, he doesn't want anything to 'happen' to Yukina." Kurama chuckled.

"Guess it's just you and me then, come on let's go." Yusuke said, and with that the two left the building.

When they got to the park Kurama stopped, and looked around. "What's there?" Yusuke asked.

"'Who's there' Yusuke, and I'm sensing the banshees' aura somewhere around us…" Kurama's voice trailed off.

"No stuff! So where is it, is it strong?" Yusuke demanded.

"Of course I'm strong cutie!" a voice called out from no where.

"Show yourself!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me you demon traitor, you're not my father, he wouldn't be so weak and stupid as to take a human body!" Danzy exclaimed.

"I never said I was your father though." Kurama sweat dropped.

"Shut up! You're gonna get it now!" and with that she jumped out of the tree and landed face first in front of Yusuke and Kurama.

"Hey kid get outta here, we're lookin' for a thief." Yusuke said.

Danzy jumped to her feet, "You fool! I am that thief that you seek, now die!" she exclaimed as she pounced on to Yusuke.

"Get offa me!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor, "Help me out Kurama!"

"No! No one can save you; I'll kill you before then!" Danzy exclaimed as she scratched at Yusuke wildly, then Kurama picked her up by her foot and then sniffed her.

"What are you doing, does she have the stuff?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama dropped Danzy, "I'm sorry about all this, young miss could you please tell us where you put those items you stole? We're very busy young men." Kurama said.

"Never! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Danzy exclaimed stamping her feet.

"Where'd you put the stuff kid?" Yusuke asked as picked her up by her hair.

"It's in the tree." She pointed miserably at one of the trees above them and Yusuke went to retrieve the stolen items.

"Your name is Danzy isn't it?" Kurama asked as he knelt down next to the sullen young banshee.

"I don't care, that lady said that you'd be here, then Hiei told me he knew where you were, but when I found you….sniff you weren't who I thought you'd be!" she sobbed uncontrollably and fell into Kurama's arms.

"What lady?" Yusuke asked as he rummaged through a bag.

"She told me that she had had the night of her life with the dangerous and ever so handsome Yoko Kurama." Danzy started, and Kurama blushed. "But she said it was only a one night thing and you were gone the next morning, and you took her shiniest necklace with you."

"Whoa, I didn't know you slept around when you were a demon." Yusuke smiled.

"Yes, I guess I was quite the play boy in my day." Kurama sighed. "Well let's go, you're under arrest." Kurama said pulling Danzy up by her wrist.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, here's the warrant for your arrest, so we're just gonna take you in now." Yusuke replied.

"But-But!" Danzy panicked.

"You'll probably be sentenced to 20,000 years in limbo, it'll be a terrible fate for you." Kurama started.

"And there will be ugly male stripers that try to take off you cloths, I get the chills just thinking about it." Yusuke went on.

"But! I don't wanna go to limbo with ugly guys for 20,000 years!" Danzy exclaimed.

Then Kurama let her go, "If you can find that woman, then I'll take the heat for everything, understand?" Kurama asked.

Danzy nodded with tears in her eyes, then dashed off.

"That was easy." Yusuke said.

"Did she have everything?" Kurama asked, as he went over to peer into the bag.

"Yep, she sure was strange though." Yusuke replied.

There was silence as the wind blew, "Now what do we do?" Kurama asked.

"…" Yusuke was thinking. "You wanna play with this stuff?" he asked.

"Sure." Kurama replied.

Yusuke pulled out an egg shaped blue crystal. "This'll make a pretty good foot ball." Yusuke said as he looked the ball up and down.

"I'll go long." Kurama said, then he started running and Yusuke threw the ball. "Hey, I caught it." Kurama smiled, but then Yusuke tackled him. The boys stared at each other.

"This is kind of weird…" Yusuke started.

"You don't like being on top?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.

"You sicko!" Yusuke exclaimed as he and Kurama rolled over.

"Never thought it would end up like this…" Kurama said softly, Yusuke blushed, then pushed Kurama off of him and got on his feet, "Like what!" brushing leaves off himself.

"You know." Kurama purred as he tackled Yusuke to the ground, and the boys were on top of each other again.

"If you're trying to tempt me it's not working." Yusuke lied.

"I know you've always wondered, who it is…" Kurama whispered into Yusuke's ear.

"S-So what…?" Yusuke replied.

Then Kurama went in for a soft kiss and the boys wrestled, kissed, moaned and tugged at each other in the grass of the park.


	7. Mukuro appears

Hey everybody its Kairi, sorry it took so long for me to update but I'm back! Well anyways, enough with the mindless chatter, read away!

Botan's POV

Keiko, Alicia and I walked through the park stretch on our way home, and it turns out Alicia isn't really all that bad! She's a bit of a ditz but that's about it. Anyway we were all just walking and having a good time, and out of the corner of my eye I saw it…

Yusuke and Kurama were sitting on a bench that faced the lake, their backs were to us and Keiko and Alicia really didn't notice, but I saw.

Kurama was holding Yusuke close to him and they looked so close.

"Why don't we hurry up ladies I really have a lot of homework to do." I started.

"Well why don't we take the bus, there's a stop not to far from here." Alicia offered.

I looked over to Yusuke and Kurama again and then to Keiko and Alicia. "Alicia dear I don't want you to feel left out or anything, but could you let Keiko and I talk in private?" I asked.

Alicia blinked innocently, nodded, and then ran up ahead of us. Keiko turned to me, "She probably thinks we're talking about her." She said grabbing my hand.

"Keiko this is serious… I saw…" the words couldn't spill out of my mouth.

"You saw what?" Keiko asked me, she held my hand tightly.

"I saw Yusuke and Kurama, over there." I pointed, then Keiko looked over my shoulder and her eyes got wide.

"They-They're…but Botan how?" she pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to Yusuke, and Kurama too." I replied.

"But, I love Yusuke…how could he just do this to me?" she asked desperately.

"Oh…" I began, taking my hand back. "So it's just Yusuke you love?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying, I…it's different with Yusuke…and it's different with you…" she replied trying her best not to hurt me, but tell the truth at the same time.

"Well I don't know about you but I want some answers, I going to go talk to them." I declared and with that I pulled away from Keiko and began to walk with a quick pace over to the two boys.

Alicia's POV

It was the weirdest thing, I mean I knew about their little lesbian love affair but I didn't know that they were totally ditching me!

"Fine!" I said to myself. "If they don't wanna be around me I don't care anymore!" and so I turned around and walked myself to the bus stop.

I got to the bus stop in just three minutes and I sat down, there were many strange looking men around, but luckily there was another girl there.

She had short orange hair and part of her hair covered one eye (just like those pretty girls in those James Bond movies! ) and she was wearing a high school uniform. "Hi there!" I smiled warmly.

Her narrow dark blue eyes shifted to me slowly, then she let off a small grin, "Hi there." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! I'm finally back! Yeah some seventh grader tried to tell me off and I think she was trying to hurt my feelings, but anyways, if you're reading this ,seventh grader who loathes my story, this chapter is for you! Read away!

Keiko's POV

Things were moving so fast, maybe this is what happens when you tamper with sex and lust. My life was falling apart right before my eyes, before I knew it Botan and I were yelling at Kurama and Yusuke, I was so hurt that I just ran home without even staying to hear what they had to say.

I laid on my bed crying my eyes out onto one of my pillows. "This is so unreal…" I sobbed. "Were we never really in love? Oh Yusuke, I need you…"

Alicia's POV

"Wow, I never knew that you knew Kurama." I smiled, the bus had finally come and Mukuro and I were sitting next to each other.

"We go way back, do you know someone named Hiei?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in ages though." I sighed.

"I came here looking for him…" she started. "He was my first real love."

My eyes got really big. "Oh Mukuro! You still love him don't you!" I cheered.

Mukuro blushed violently, "Well, this is my stop, I gotta go, bye!" she exclaimed getting up.

"Call me later okay Mukuro!" I waved as the bus pulled away from the stop. "She's so nice." I said to myself.

"Alicia?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, and it was none other then Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwabara, what's up?" I smiled as he got up to sit next to me.

"Who was that girl?" he asked, he was sweating, and shaking.

"She likes Hiei, isn't that precious?" I asked.

"Alicia…maybe you should go back to Reikai…" Kuwabara started.

"Why? Did Botan and Keiko tell you to tell me that! I'm not going! I have feelings for Yusuke and I'm not leaving until those feelings are resolved! Got it!" I growled.

"Look! This isn't about you're feelings for Urameshi and what's going on between you Keiko and Botan okay! You could get hurt!" Kuwabara roared.

But I just looked at him, and that's when I finally remembered. "Hey! Aren't you sick!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

"I had to get outta there, Hiei was about to kill me and he's staying in my house until Yukina has to leave, so I can't go back home, can I crash at your place?" he smiled.

"Only if I don't have to go back to Reikai." I winked.

"Deal." And we shook on it.

Yusuke's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan, Kurama and I just sat by each other on the park bench, were things really over with Keiko and I? What will Alicia do when she finds out? Why did I screw up everything?

"So…what's going to happen now?" Botan asked.

"I don't know…." I replied weakly.

"Maybe we should just go our separate ways." Kurama offered.

"But we're in the middle of a case!" Botan protested.

"Think about it, if we stayed friends any longer then we'd just make things even worse between us, it's best that we part ways now, and safe ourselves the grief." Kurama replied.

There was dead silence…Kurama was right…


End file.
